


The Most Wonderful Feeling

by angeoltaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeoltaire/pseuds/angeoltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt I'd received on tumblr: "If you still take requests, I would really love to see some courferre where they meet via the internet. And their first time seeing each other in real would be the most amazing thing in the world! "</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Feeling

Courfeyrac was up at five AM, bouncing around his apartment on the tips of his toes before he'd even gotten to the coffee. He sung loudly and obnoxiously in the shower, spent longer than he'd care to admit finding something to wear, and dropped and smashed two different mugs. Needless to say, he'd woken Marius up only moments after he himself had gotten out of bed – as he'd clambered out of bed he'd slipped on a discarded item of clothing and had fell to the floor with a loud thud. When he'd fumbled for the light switch, he managed to knock several things over in the process, a loud clatter echoing throughout the apartment. He'd apologised to the grumpy and sleepy Marius when he'd padded out into the kitchen, but Marius dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

Courfeyrac was buzzing with a level excitement that was unusual even for him. He was ready by six thirty, and didn't even need to be at the train station until nine, so sat impatiently at his kitchen table. His foot tapped loudly against the tiled flooring, his fingers drumming across the wooden table. Every now and then he'd get up to make another coffee, knowing he might regret the extra caffeine and sugar later on.

When it finally neared eight thirty, Courfeyrac left his apartment, almost forgetting to lock the door on his way out, and caught a cab to the local train station. Once there he sat down in one of the grimy metal seats, and he waited.

\-------

Combeferre had gotten on the train at six, throwing his bags in the compartment overhead and taking a seat by the window. One other person joined him in the carriage – a woman with dark hair and wide eyes, who took the seat opposite him with a small smile.

As the train started moving, she leaned forward and extended a hand towards Combeferre.

“Hi,” she greeted, and Combeferre took her hand in his and shook it politely. “I'm Cosette.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Combeferre replied. “I'm Combeferre.”

“Great to meet you, Combeferre. Where are you off to, then? What's at the other end of this journey for you?” she asked, settling back into her seat, and Combeferre couldn't help but feel a growing fondness towards the woman.

“I'm going to visit my boyfriend,” he blushed, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. “We've, uh, we've never met before, actually. We met online and...fell in love, I guess. And now we're meeting in person for the first time.”

Cosette gasped, beaming over at Combeferre. “Aw, that's lovely! Are you nervous?”

“A little,” Combeferre admitted. 

The train journey went quickly with Cosette constantly sparking conversation. Combeferre learned that she was on her way back from visiting her father, and that she was hopelessly in love with a man she'd met a few months ago. Combeferre had congratulated her and talked with her easily, thankful for the distraction from the anxiety slowly bubbling up inside of him.

And when the journey ended, and they'd both gathered their things, Cosette had hugged him and wished him the best of luck with his boyfriend. He returned the sentiment, and they hugged one last time before parting ways, Cosette to return to her boyfriend and Courfeyrac off to meet his.

\-------

Courfeyrac sat playing games on his phone for half an hour, his legs crossed beneath him. His eyes barely left his screen, not even when a lady approached him to ask for directions. He knew it was probably considered rude, but a strange feeling had suddenly settled in his stomach and the only thing that eased the discomfort, or at least took his mind off of it, was Candy Crush Saga.

He'd tried to convince himself that he wasn't nervous, but who was he kidding? Of course he was nervous! This was a big step in his and Combeferre's relationship, and the future of said relationship could all depend on this moment. It had to be right. Courfeyrac had to look right, had to say and do the right things. He had to convince Combeferre that he was just as pleasant and attractive in person has he was over the internet. He had to convince Combeferre that he was worth his time and train fares.

Otherwise his entire relationship with a man he was sure he'd already fallen head-over-heels for could be over. 

The sound of the train squeaking across the tracks into the station startled Courfeyrac. He half-jumped out of his seat, his phone falling hard against the concrete floor. He picked it up, thankful that it hadn't been damaged, and stuffed it back in his pocket. As the train came to a slow stop, Courfeyrac slowly stood up and glanced around the station nervously.

\-------

Combeferre caught sight of Courfeyrac the minute the train doors had parted. The man was stood rocking back onto his heels, his shoulders tight and his hands firmly in his pockets. His posture screamed scared, and his facial expression matched it quite closely. Combeferre immediately became overwhelmed with the need to kiss that frown off of his face.

As Combeferre exited the train and elbowed his way through the crowd, he kept his eyes on Courfeyrac, until eventually the other man met his gaze. Combeferre struggled to describe the feeling that ran down his spine when the frown left Courfeyrac's face and was instead replaced by the most glorious smile that Combeferre had ever seen. 

If he almost knocked a few people over in his rush to get across the train station then, well, he really couldn't care less.

\-------

The butterflies in Courfeyrac's stomach settled the minute his eyes caught sight of the man he'd been waiting for. He was taller than most of the crowd by a few inches, and Courfeyrac could see clearly where his gaze was fixed – on him. Courfeyrac felt the tension leave his body then, his hands falling from his pockets and his face breaking out into the widest smile. His heart began to thud harder and faster in his chest, and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks and his neck.

But he couldn't care less. Combeferre was mere  _ metres  _ from him, gazing at him intently in a way that made goosebumps rise on his arms, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

One minute Combeferre was bustling through the crowd and the next he was in Courfeyrac's arms, their lips crashing together fervently. Courfeyrac edged up onto the tips of his toes and threw his arms around Combeferre's neck, his hands rubbing over the skin and fine hairs there. Combeferre's hands settled on Courfeyrac's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against each other. They kissed as if they'd kissed each other a thousand times before; their lips were completely in synchronisation, moving to a rhythm that could only be described as passionate, something that'd been left far too long.

Correction:  _ This  _ was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

They kissed until they were both out of breath, and even then they refused to separate. Combeferre leaned down until his forehead was tilted against Courfeyrac's, his hand cupping the back of Courfeyrac's head. They both closed their eyes and took a moment to catch their breath, dazed.

“Hi,” Courfeyrac chuckled after a moment, looking up at Combeferre with a look of undeniable adoration that made Combeferre's heart flutter.

“Hi,” Combeferre returned, a hand caressing Courfeyrac's jaw, his thumb grazing Courfeyrac's cheek. 

“It's a, uh, a pleasure to meet you,” Courfeyrac stammered, smirking.

Combeferre cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, I don't believe we've met before, have we?”

They both laughed heartily, and Courfeyrac reached up to adjust Combeferre's glasses, which had slipped askew in their urgency. Combeferre ducked to press a quick, chaste and teasing kiss to Courfeyrac's lips.

“God, I love you,” he sighed. He hadn't meant to say that, but he didn't regret it, because in that moment he knew that really, he meant it.

Courfeyrac threw his arms around Combeferre, tighter this time, and buried his face in the other man's neck. 

“I love you too,” he whispered against the other man's skin. 

“Well, isn't that a relief.”

Courfeyrac swatted at Combeferre's back. “Shush, you.”

“I love you,” Combeferre repeated, pulling Courfeyrac back and taking his face in his hands. He pecked kisses across Courfeyrac's forehead, on the tip of his nose, down his jaw and across his cheeks. “I love you, I love you, _I love you_.”

Courfeyrac's grin grew wider, if that were even possible by that point. “I love you too, you dork.” He took Combeferre's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “Now, let's go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another long distance one from me, though this time it's Courferre. I was asked to write it by an anon on tumblr, and I hope it's met your expectations, anon! 
> 
> I take fic requests over on my [tumblr](http://angeoltaire.tumblr.com), so if you have any requests then feel free to drop them by my askbox.
> 
> The title is lame, yes, but I'm very very bad with titles.


End file.
